kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tidal Brink
Tidal is a very strict and merciless teenager, bearer of the Keyblade he uses it to cleanse the hearts of others and to fight the Heartless and Nobodies. He was aligned with the former for quite a while (he was recruted when he was 8 and left when he was 14 when he learned that they were planning on using Kingdom Hearts to control the worlds in between). He now roams the worlds, finding new challenges along the way. He was last seen exiting Destiny Islands to continue his Journey. Appearence Tidal's appearence is largely based on Sora, complete with the spiky hair, baggy pants, overjacket and large shoes. The blue, black and yellow baggy pants have yellow, lightning like, patterns and the overjacket sports the same design. Tidal also has a pair of black and yellow gloves complete with silver knuckles. He has a blue and red under shirt, he also sports an orange belt-like strap that goes from one leg to another meeting at the waist. For shoewear he sports a pair of yellow sneakers complete with silver zippers and black straps. On each side of his waist he wears two red bags with yellow straps. His facial features and eye colour are the same as Sora's with a minor difference, Sora always has a cheerfull grin, while Tidal has a depressed smile and gaze. Personality Personality-wise, Tidal can be absolutely ruthless in combat, going as far as decapitating a Neoshadow that tried to attack a child. Other reports of this is when he ruthlessly cut in half a squadron of Nobodies, among them Dragoons and Berserkers (known to be amongst the most powerful Nobodies). He can also be very deceptive, proved when he was after a group of Neoshadows and convinced them that he was not a Keybearer by simply trying to summon the Keyblade (and failing on purpose). He can be caring and considerate at times, albeit very rarely he can even help someone apart from gaining something. Abilities Headache- With this ability, Tidal throws the Keyblade up high and starts barraging the opponent with skillfull kicks and punches ending with him jumping in the air, catching the Keyblade and bashing the head of his opponent. High Five- Tidal makes use of this ability against the lighter Heartless/Nobodies. Tidal first uses an Ascending Strike to make his enemy airborn, he then starts a 5-Hit combo, the fifth strike being a very powerfull bash that sends the enemy crashing to the ground below. Limit Break: Unleash Light!- Tidal uses this only when he sees no other option available. Tidal first charges a decent amount of Light into the Keyblade, he then strikes anything in range with a 20 hit combo and stabs the ground (if airborn he simply points the Keyblade upwards) unleashing a wave of light that cleanses anything in contact with darkness. Tidal's power and abilities revolve around the Keyblade, although he can handle his own without it, he is much more powerfull with it. Some of his abilities even revolve around him tossing the Keyblade into a crowd of Heartless and fighting them only with magic (weakened magic if he does throw the Keyblade). One of his most powerfull abilities is Unleash Light!, whereas he ruthlessly attacks every enemy in radius and finishes with a Light Wave, by stabbing the Keyblade in the ground (if airborn he simply points the Keyblade upwards). And, as all Keybearers, he can use the Keyblade to lock and unlock any type of lock. Quotes Excuse me, but could you get out of my way? I don't care what you say. I'm me. I'm not... "Sora"! Get ready for a world of Hurt! The name's Tidal, "Got it memorized?" ha ha... I miss Axel. GET OUT OF MY WAY! Let the light cleanse your heart!